


Falling for the Sub

by Shewritestoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: 18th birthday, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, mark is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewritestoo/pseuds/Shewritestoo
Summary: Charlie meets Mark her new substitute a few days before her 18th birthday. Her friend Alice is planning to make this Charlie's best birthday yet, but her ex Derick has a different plan.





	1. New Substitute

Nearing the end of my first semester as a junior in high school, I walk up the front steps bundled in a big fluffy coat. I put my hood down as I walk in the door revealing my naturally red curly hair. My curvy body shivered as the warm air inside the school hit my reddened nose. I wiped my feet on the mat in the entryway but my converse still squeaked on the linoleum tiles from the bit of snow I tracked in from outside.

I ride the city bus to school (because an alternative highschool of about 150 students can't really afford a school bus system) so I am always early enough to grab breakfast from the cafeteria and head upstairs to eat in my first hour classroom before anyone would be arriving.

First hour is my favorite class. It's a digital video production class, there are lights, cameras, green screens, a couch. And I love that couch. Today started off the same, with my tray in hand, my feet squeaked on each step up to the second floor of the school. Some of the teachers stand together at the end of the hallway in the mornings and talk and laugh. I usually join them before I head off to eat.

As I reach the top of the stairs I can hear the usual chatting and laughter of the teachers echo through the door to the stairwell, but there's something different about it. There is a man's laugh I've never heard before. I swing the door open struggling to keep it open without it crushing me or my paper tray of food.

"Here, let me help." A man's voice came from above as the door's weight was lifted off of me.

"Thanks, I could have gotten it though." I said rearranging the things that almost fell from my tray as I walked through.

"I don't doubt it." The unfamiliar voice spoke again. I looked up to see a well dressed man who looked partly Asian but I'm not sure. His smile was gorgeous and white against his olive complexion. His stubble was perfectly groomed but the dark hair atop his head looked effortless and sexy. He wore a tight fitting white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some nice slacks. It was much more formal than any of the teachers in our school. He leaned down to grab the package of plastic silverware I had dropped and placed it back on my tray.

"Thank you, uh.."

"Mr. Fischbach, Mark Fischbach."

"He's the sub for d/v productions. Jan's out sick again." Sarah, my English teacher informed me, she and Jan are my favorite teachers, I've had them for three years now.

"I'm Charlie, I'm in your first hour.. and it's Tuesday so I will be in your 7th hour as well." I made a deal with my art teacher that I could work in Jan's classroom on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the last hour of the day.

"So I've been told by Cameron (the art teacher), I also have been told that all of the teachers here go by their first names. So, just call me Mark." His voice was a smooth baritone that you could feel in your bones. It could almost give you shivers. Almost.

"He's going to be here for awhile." Sarah began. "You know how Jan's been and it's just gotten worse. We don't know if she'll even be back this year."

"It must have gotten really bad for it to take her out of the rest of the year. It's only November. She must be devastated." I replied.

"December." Mark corrected. "Its December first."

"Well it was November yesterday." I retorted shrugging my shoulders.

"Since he's staying, Jan's trusting you to show him the ropes. She said you do more teaching in her class than she does so it shouldn't be much of a change." Sarah said. We laughed.

Just then the bell signaling ten minutes before first period rang.

"Well I better get started then. Come unlock the door so I can put my stuff down and start eating."

I lead the way down the hall stopping just before the door and lean on the lockers waiting for the man with the keys.  
He jiggles the door open holding it for me to step inside.

"Oh finally." I sigh setting my breakfast on the table and my bag on the floor. "My couch." I flop down face first onto an ugly tan and grey loveseat that sits just inside the door to the left. Just past the couch in the corner is Jan's desk where Mark has already taken his seat.

"Your couch, huh?" He giggled slightly.

"Yeah." I said sitting up. "It's got my name on one of the legs even. I suggested that she get some furniture in here, she's got enough room for it."

"It sure is a big room." He agreed.

I unzip my coat and let out a sigh of relief setting it down on the couch next to me. The school is always kept too hot in the winter and too cold in the spring. They always over do it. I put my feet up on the table in front of me and pour the carton of milk into the plastic single serving bowl of cereal and start eating.

It was silent for a while as I ate, so I look over to see Mark's eyes scanning from my feet on the table to my legs all the way to my mouth where I was licking a frosted flake I missed off of the spoon. He licked his lips before his beautiful teeth grazed along his newly wet bottom lip biting it slightly. It's not unusual for me to be checked out and even hit on by older guys, it's actually very common. I was an early bloomer and always looked older than I am, acted older too. So at 17 I was surprised that Mark marked the first ever teacher to (at least that obviously) check me out.

" _So_.." I said jolting him back into attention acting as if I didn't just see the way he looked at me.  
"Where are you from?"

He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat before answering me. "Well, uh. I'm from Cincinnati but I was born in Hawaii. Usually people think I'm Hawaiian, but I'm actually half Korean. What about you? Were you born here?"

"Well." I say taking a sip from my juice box (yes high schoolers get the same snacks as kindergarteners). "I was actually born in Nebraska but I've lived in Kansas this time for nearly 6 years. I moved around a lot so it's hard to say where I'm from. And in case you were wondering, the red hair is a Scottish trait but I could be Irish who knows?" I say which made him laugh.

He looked around the room seemingly nervous. I can't help but note his attractiveness. His shoulders are broad and muscular but not over the top. His shirt was tight against his pecs and arms which flexed as he lifted his mug to his lips to take another sip of the steaming hot coffee.

" _Soo_..." He said lowly curling his lips into a devious smile. I realized I had been staring. And he'd caught me. Damnit.

*Ring*

"That's the five minute bell." I say coyly looking down at my now clasped hands in my lap. I can't believe he caught me staring.

"So the other kids should be arriving soon?" He asked me as he logged on the the computer at his desk.

"Yeah but barely anyone shows up, especially first hour. There's only about five people enrolled in first hour and only two or three end up coming in." I told him as I threw away my tray.

"Wow, this school really is small."

"Yeah, everyone knows everyone."

"Seems like everyone knows you at least. All of the teachers were raving about you this morning, saying how good of a student you were and how all of the students trusted you. The only complaint I heard was about your.. attendance?" He said it like a question leaning back in his chair holding on to his cup with both hands.

"Yeah." I look down at my lap again feeling a slight bit of guilt in my stomach. "I'm a pretty good student when I'm here, which is not as often as it should be. But I'm trying, and it's no big deal really..."

"Hey Charlie! Okay so you'll never guess what happened yesterda... Oh.. hey, I take it Jan's out sick again." Alice, my best friend entered the room. This was an oddly energetic morning for her.  
My smile had returned realizing that she had two coffees in her hand.

"Yes, I'm Mr... I mean Mark. I'll be subbing here indefinitely."

"Cool?.." she said looking to me for approval. I nodded affirming her question and I saw a smile grow on Mark's face.

"Cool!" She said handing me one of the coffees and sitting down as I move my coat. And with that the bell for class rang.


	2. Anxiety

  
"Okay, _anyway_. About yesterday." Alice began. "So you know it's an open invitation right? I got a call yesterday about the party.. and you'll never guess who it was."

"You're right, I'll never guess." I say deadpan.

"Oh come on, Charlie. Be more excited. It's your 18th birthday we're talking about here! It's going to be your best birthday yet. Because _I'm_ planning it."

"Well the last 17 won't be hard to beat. You know I hate my birthday I don't know why you're making this one such a big deal." I say as Alice shoves my feet off the table to place our laptops in front of us.

"I told you I've made it my mission to make you like your birthday again. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Do you have any guesses about who it was?"

"No clue."

"Ugh fine. I'll just tell you." She sighed running her slender fingers through her pinkish-purple pixie cut. "It was Derick, your ex." She winked and nudged me with her elbow.

"What? Really? I wonder why.." My voice was shy almost a whisper.

"Isn't it obvious?! He wants you back."

"No he doesn't." I say doubtful, shaking my head quickly. "He dumped me remember? He broke my heart I don't want him there."

"I thought you'd be happy. You guys were so good together."

"No we weren't." I told her firmly. "Tell him he can't come."

"I already gave him the details. I can't stop him from coming now. I'm sorry." I could tell she honestly felt bad She never does anything to purposefully hurt me, she's just oblivious sometimes.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Just let me know next time you get a call from one of my exes?"

"But I did."

"I mean before you invite them to my house."

"Oh.. yeah. Okay."

A few minutes were silent leaving me to my thoughts. I thought about Derick. He was such a romantic in the beginning, sending me long messages to wake up to just to make my day. We'd stay up for hours talking about nothing and everything. He made me feel so special. Then it all went bad.

"Oh cool." Mark snapped me out of my thoughts. "You guys have a dark room here?"

There was a door next to his desk that lead in to what used to be the dark room.

"No, that's the filming and lounge area. We don't have a photo development class anymore since everything is digital now." I tell him.

"That sucks. Let me guess, there's a couch in there too."

"Yeah, but that one's mine." Alice perks up placing her hand on her chest proudly.

"It was supposed to be mine but Jan gave her first choice, that one is much nicer."

The hour passed quickly although I didn't get much done. I found myself getting lost in the thoughts and worries about my party on Saturday. (Granted Friday is my actual birthday.) Something hugely disappointing ends up happening every year and I end up wanting to crawl in a hole for the rest of eternity. And Derick is going to be there pulling his train of wreckage behind him.

*Ring*

Thank goodness, I don't want to think about him anymore. Maybe algebra will keep my mind busy.

"It was nice meeting you, Mark." Alice says grabbing her bag.

"Are you not coming back 7th hour as well?" He asked getting up from his desk to stretch his legs.

"No, Cameron only made that deal with her so she'd show up more often. I don't have that problem."

"Make me feel worse about it why don't you." I say trying to hide my obvious anxiety attack I feel coming.

"I'm sorry, let's just go to class."

I nod grabbing my things and wave to Mark. His face looked concerned as we left, I think he could tell how uncomfortable the subject made me.

I was right algebra did keep my mind busy, along with every other subject. I tried to keep my full attention on the work in front of me and it worked.. for the most part. I needed a nap.

Lunch came and went seeing as we only get a ten minute lunch period. And before I knew it I was tapping my pencil on the table in sixth hour pretending to listen to Jurnee telling me some bullshit gossip. I used to listen.. before I knew that half of her stories were made up. I have to give it to her though, she is a damn good story teller. My mind was stuck on the what if. What if Derick does come to my party? How will he hurt me this time?

The bell rang and I had trouble getting past the group of people just _standing around_ in the hallway which made me late. It usually wouldn't have bothered me so much but I want to make a good impression on Mark. He seems really cool and I don't want him to think I just slack off for no reason. Plus he's really cute.

I get to the door and see he has his feet on his desk reading some magazine. It must have been one Jan had lying around. The room was empty otherwise as usual.

"Hey." I say softly tapping lightly on the door as to not startle him. "Sorry I'm late there were these people chatting in the hallway and I'm just so short no one really sees me and I..."

"Don't worry about it." He cut off my ramble sounding disappointed.

Was he expecting me to be late? He probably thinks I was just going to skip. If that's what he thinks about me then he doesn't understand. He didn't even look up from his magazine but the disappointment in his voice made me lose it and I started tearing up.

"You may not believe me but I am trying. I try really hard to be here every day but I just get so overwhelmed." I sit on my couch and let my tears fall.

He looks up at me with great worry. He quietly set down his magazine and came to sit down next to me. I felt a warm comforting hand softly placed on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Really. I understand."  
I look up to see him smiling softly.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. I'm short too, people just look right over me." I giggle at him wiping my tears.

"You're overwhelmed. I knew how hard today was going to be for you as soon as your friend told you about that boy."

"You knew? Most people just write me off as being dramatic or sensitive. How'd you know?" I ask still sniffling.

"I have A.D.D and I know how thoughts can take you away sometimes. I've had plenty of anxiety attack because I couldn't keep my mind on track. I take medication for it and I've learned how to cope over the years. It's okay to not be able to handle everything."

"I'll be okay. I've gotten through a lot." I told him almost defensively. I didn't mean for it to sound that way, I just have a tendency to cover up my weaknesses with exaggerating my independence.

"I know you'll be okay. And I know you could do it alone. But that doesn't mean I don't want to help you." He placed the hand that was not on my shoulder just above my knee.

"Thanks Mark, it's really hard for me to open up about this stuff but I'm glad I have someone like you to talk to when I need it." I put my hand on his.

"Anytime. Really. Charlie, If you need an escape during the day that door is always open to you."

I rest my head on his shoulder. It's odd, I feel so comfortable with him. It seems like he struggles with the exact things I do. My anxiety is mainly caused by my A.D.D. I get really anxious when I can't think.


	3. It All Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this. If you guys are liking it let me know. All comments are appreciated. <3

 

I didn't go to school Wednesday. With how stressed I was Tuesday I knew it would just carry over and distract me at school. So I did some work from home to prevent the stress from piling up.

I get to school early on Thursday as usual and I make it to the end of the hall before I'm bombarded with "good to see you"s and "I'm glad you're back"s from the teachers. They all just seem over exaggerated and insincere and it's honestly overwhelming. I wish they didn't make it a big deal every time I'm gone.

I assumed Mark would be chatting with the teachers but he wasn't. He was sitting with his feet on his desk watching some video on his phone. He was wearing a tight green shirt with the sleeves cut off, it had Reptar from Rugrats on it. He looked slightly flushed and sweaty. And I'm staring again.

"Good morning, Mark." I say cheerfully walking in hoping he's not mad that I didn't show yesterday.

"Charlie! I'm glad you're here. I have something to show you." He said putting his phone on the desk and shuffled with the keys in his shorts pocket.

I put down my stuff as he unlocks the dark room. I go in to see a big white fluffy sofa. He stood in front of it holding his arms out to it with a doofy enthusiastic grin. I snickered at his adorable ludic behavior.

"What?" His hands fell to his sides, turning his smile into a fake pout.

"Awe. Was someone jealous that Alice and I have couches?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Maybe a little." he said sheepish, joining my banter. "Here. Sit." He plopped down and sighed patting the cushion for me to sit next to him. I humor him because I couldn't say no to the adorably giddy smile on his face. Honestly the couch was like sitting on a cloud covered in the softest suede I've ever felt.

*Ten minute bell rings*

"Wow. It's so comfortable."

"It's even got my name on it." He mocked.

"Now _I'm_ jealous." I look over at him, his hair a mess and he looks so tired, like he's been up all night.

I felt like I could talk to him about anything. It had taken no time at all for me to warm up to him.

"When did you bring it in?" I ask as he leaned back draping his arm across the back of the couch behind me, his other behind his head.

"This morning." He hummed content with the accomplishment.

"Really? You must have gotten up so early. Did you at least get help?"

"Yeah. I had the music teacher, Sean help me. Or was his name Jack? I can't remember. Anyway being in the elevator with him and a massive couch, we were.. uncomfortably close."

Thoughts of him and the green haired music teacher going at it in an elevator slipped into my mind. Sean grinding on Mark all needy and Mark pinning him in the corner with his hands above his head kissing dark marks into his neck. Fuck.

"Damn I bet that'd be hot."

The words flew out of my mouth without thinking.

"Oh my God was that out loud? Shit. I'm sorry. Fuck." My face went red with embarrassment as I stared at the floor in front of me. What the fuck has gotten into me? Seriously, what was I thinking?

"Heh, it's okay Charlie." He laughed. "Not to sound boastful, but I get called hot surprisingly often. I'm sure you get it a lot as well."

Did he just call me hot?

"Listen Charlie, I feel like I can be honest with you." His tone was suddenly very honest,, almost vulnerable. "I feel like we have a connection, you know? I don't know why but when you were gone yesterday, I worried. I thought I might have done something to run you off I guess. There's something about you Charlie that makes me want to know you, and I want you to know me too." He put his hand on my thigh.

I assumed he was testing the waters so I slid his hand higher up my leg flicking my blue-green eyes up to look at him through my lashes. My faulse innocence seemed to entice him. This all just happened so suddenly and I don't know where it's going. All I know is that I like the way he's looking at me right now. Needy brown eyes locked on mine through his glasses, his lip between his teeth, an eyebrow cocked. It felt so natural. My hand stayed with his as it made it's way to my inner thigh. I felt my body come alive with excitement and a hint of fear. I've never even had detention before, can you imagine the kind of trouble we'd be in if we did anything?

*Ring*

We were startled by the five minute bell and he hops off the couch running his hand through his hair nervously. I wish I could have done more with him but to some extent I'm glad the bell stopped it from going any further. I think about what he said, that he worried about me.

There was a knock on the classroom door and I hear Alice call out to see if anyone was there.

"In here Alice." He said shrugging his shoulders as if to apologise to me for inviting her in.

She walked in and noticed the obviously new couch I was sitting on. I think she also noticed my flushed skin, but I'm hoping she thinks it's from the heating.

"Oh, I thought you were kidding about getting a couch Mark."

"Nope got it in here this morning." He said flexing. I giggled.

" _Soo_ _..._ Charlie." She said changing subject. "Come on, let's talk about your party." She was already half way out the door before I could reply so I had to follow her.

Class began and Alice set out our laptops.

"So I know what you said about Derick..."

"Please tell me you convinced him not to come?"

"Not exactly.. He came up to the school yesterday to surprise you. And since you weren't here, I told him you didn't want him to come and.. and.. uh.. you know.." She trailed off high and squeaky as she shrugged. She must have done something I wasn't going to like.

" _Aand_?"

"Listen Charlie," her hands came to reason with me, her eyes imploring. "he was really upset and I thought he was going to cry. He said he missed you and that he needed to see you. I don't know what he did, but he told me to tell you that he was sorry for everything. Don't you at least want to hear what he has to say?"

"No, Alice. I really don't." I say in disdain.

" _Whyy_? He seemed so sad."

"Because he hurt me."

"Well why haven't you told me what happened with him? I'm your best friend. Shouldn't I know?"

"He cheated on me Alice, okay. I was out of town over the weekend for my birthday, but I decided to come home early. I was planning on..." I sigh steeling. "I thought he loved me. We had been together for nearly a year and I thought what better time than my birthday to finally sleep with him. So I got in my dad's car and drove over to his house. I knew where they his their key so I let myself in and when I got up to his door I heard moaning. I open the door and he's fucking some girl! I caught him fucking some girl on my birthday. I only made it to the car before I started crying. He rushed out still pulling his pants on. He said that I never 'put out' and he had to get it somewhere since I never gave it to him. I went home and cried for hours. He was an asshole and I don't want to hear from or about him again. Okay?"

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea."

"It's fine, I'm over it."

A few minutes of awkward silence fall between us as I calm down. Her intentions were good but sometimes her naiveté of empathy faults her and she often came off as insensitive At least she knows when I need a minute.

"Well." Alice begins treading cautiously. "I know tomorrow is your birthday and Saturday is your party. You know I have to make sure everything will run smoothly at your party, and tomorrow is my last day to figure it all out. Therefore I won't be here tomorrow. But.. you are staying at my house for the next two nights so you can't see what I have planned at your house." She spoke quickly as if to lessen the pain.

"Well at least you won't be able to tell _everyone_ in the school that it's my birthday."

"I still have today." She winked.

"Happy birthday to me." I reply deadpan.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Alice kept her mouth shut about my birthday. We had brownies at lunch. And I got winked at by a new girl in 6th hour. So all's good on that front.

I made it all the way across the school to Mark's class with a whole 20 seconds to spare. He was sitting on his couch in the darkroom with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

I come in and sit next to him an lay my hand flat against his shoulder blade.

"What's wrong Mark?" I ask softly rubbing my hand along the toned muscle of his back.

"I feel like I'm in over my head." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" My hand moved up to brush the hair out of his face but he didn't look at me. I rested my hand at the back of his neck.

"I only just got this job and I already cant stop thinking about you." He looked up at me to catch the surprise on my face. That was not at all what I was expecting.

"What.. uh. What do you mean?" I tried to maintain eye contact but I instinctually looked down at my feet blushing.

"I mean that I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I first laid eyes on you..." His hand balled into a fist. "I've been worried all day about what else that boy did to you.. and if I ever caught him hurting you.." he paused.

"Mark I..." I attempted to speak but he cut me off.

"Now I feel like I'm just being fanciful, thinking that a student would ever even consider me let alone care about me... Charlie. You're not just a student. Your personality is so captivating it makes it impossible not to care about you. I don't know how you did it but.. somehow.. I want you." His eyes flick up at me again, imploring.

How can he expect me to answer? What do you even say to something like that. I'm sure he can see my thoughts spinning.  He puts his hand on my thigh again and suddenly all I can think about are his lips on mine. My breathing picks up as I try to keep my thoughts straight and think about what he just told me.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said shifting to face me more.

"I'm thinking about how I want to kiss you." I say honestly. My heart pounding.

"Whats stopping you?" He sounded just as out of breath as I was.

"I don't know? My thoughts?" I bite my lip trying to focus on anything but his hand on my leg.

"Don't think." He said and I dove in to kiss him.

My mind went blank, completely empty. Blissful nothingness. Nothing but the feeling of his lips and my hand in his hair. Time ceased to exist as his lips moved with mine. I never want this to end.

I feel him pull away resting his forehead against mine. "I.." he sighed with reluctance. "I want you to think about this. I know I said don't think but we should know what we're getting ourselves into."

I wanted to be on him, kissing him until I couldn't breathe. But I know it would be irresponsible to just jump in.

"You're right. But what ever this is, Mark... I want it. Whatever I'm feeling with you.. whatever this.. serene feeling is, I want it. I want you."  Telling him that felt so primeval, so easy.

"I want you too." He said holding my hand.

We spent the rest of the class talking about everything imaginable. I think I'm falling for him.


End file.
